


Temporary Accommodation

by SamuelJames



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Friday Drabble Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving up is not an option</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Accommodation

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Temporary Accommodation  
> Character: Sam Tyler  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: Giving up is not an option  
> Notes: Written for the Weekly Drabble challenge at lifein1973. The prompt was Homesick.  
> Disclaimer: Life On Mars is the property of its creators and no copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the Internet.

Sam sometimes longs for his own bed, with its crisp white sheets and his memory foam pillow. His wooden floors are infinitely more appealing than this hideous carpet.

It's not just the aesthetics, he misses his mum so much. It is nice to have her younger self around. It's not the same but it helps.

He could get a proper bed, find some curtains that aren't an eyesore and give the place a bit of a makeover. He's thought about doing it but that would be giving up and acknowledging this place as home. That's something he can never do.


End file.
